This invention relates generally to animal litter, and more particularly concerns an improved animal litter composition and package for the same.
It is well known in the art to provide litter for domesticated animals, particularly cats. In order to be efficacious, animal litter must exhibit certain characteristics and properties. The litter must be absorbent of moisture and must have the ability to adhere to and thereby coat fecal material. The litter should not be toxic to the animals. Where litter is provided in a litter box as for cats, the litter should not be easily tracked from the litter box by the cats. In addition, it is desirable that the litter be low density. Environmental considerations suggest that the litter be made from a renewable resource. Further, it is desirable that the litter have the ability to inhibit the spread of viruses. The litter should also have a pleasing odor to the caretaker of the animals, and importantly should inhibit odor formation resulting from the bacterial action on the animal's waste. Inhibiting odor resulting from bacterial action on cat urine is a particularly desirable attribute for cat litter. It is also important to the animal's caretaker that the litter be packaged so that it is easily dispensed for use and then easily collected for disposal without the need for touching or otherwise unnecessarily handling the used litter material.
At the present time, commercial litters for cats are made from clays which are heavy (about 48 pounds per cubic foot) and are provided in bulk bags to be poured into litter boxes. None of the prior art litters that are available have all of the desirable characteristics mentioned above.